User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 2
Testing I totally forgot we were running the tests, and I was all screaming at my computer to stop lagging when I was loading my talk page. XD Then I found the chat was activated, and decided to run the tests. For a Windows 7, it takes 19.33 seconds to load a page with a length of 22 pages, while normally it would take under .52 seconds. For a Windows Vista, it took 10.478 seconds. A netbook? Don't even get me started. An astounding 44.96 seconds, when normally it takes around 2 seconds. For tablets such as the Kyros Coby tablet, it took 30.18 seconds, and for an Android powered phone, just under 16 seconds. For a clean, only-the-necessities school computer, it took only 6 seconds, which is disturbing, because they are generally the fastest computers you can get--without anything downloaded on it. These are regular Windows XP computers, and could load this length of a webpage in under .02 seconds. So I am extremely disappointed. For a HP Pavilion (Windows 95-98), 2 min 35 sec (though these are old computers, I keep mine in top condition). I hope this changes your opinion on keeping a chat feature. And dear lord, the lag I'm getting is awful. PrimusGod 14:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, don't delete the Santa Claus page. It is a genuine page that doesn't contain information already in another article (About Santa Clause, which I cannot find, so it should stay). Also, to delete, at the top of the article, there should be a purple/pink "Edit" button. If you click on the arrow next to it, a drop down list will appear, and Delete is an option there. Once you click it, you will be directed to a form that will entitle you to delete the article. Use sparingly. PrimusGod 14:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, that's a good one. Though, when I first started experiencing the problems months ago on other wikis w/chat enabled, I did some research into it. :3 PrimusGod 12:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) stuff.......... hey Dr. Anonymous1. its me! i have a few things to say. im sorry for not being able to get on the computer. my computer dosent let me copy and paste so i cant really so it. also, as you talked about Dr. Who i had no idea what the heck it was. my sister showed me it and now my entire family are whovians. it is my favorite t.v. show besides invader zim. if you want to look up "TARDIS wiki" and it wouold have a wiki all about dr. who. im not sure if this is what your talking about but i know what it is. anyway sorry about not being able to do that thing for all the episodes. i would if i could! Selena <3 03:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. I'm no leader--I'm a follower. PrimusGod 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Favorite character list would be too lengthy, and the villains? Practically every character except for the humans are evil. What about two parter? PrimusGod 16:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Zim IS an antagonist. :U PrimusGod 17:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yet Zim Wiki's article on Zim states that "he is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series". Let me direct quote that although he is the protagonist of a children's show, Zim is, morally and ethically, a villain (though occasionally considered an antihero), being overall a fairly unsympathetic character and usually only causing chaos and destruction for either himself or his own race (Zim.wikia.com). More on it. "Zim could have been considered the first Nicktoon villain to have ever killed anyone had the series not been cancelled..."PrimusGod 03:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Activity Yeah... I noticed. My guess would be that they're probably just some 12-year-old who isn't aware what is and is not acceptable in articles. If it continues I'll just talk to them. A while ago I banned someone for a year who was really screwing up the wiki, so. You know. There's always that. Dykeatron 22:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the wonderful accomplishment! I promise that I will help this wiki much as I can. 20:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see you tomorrow! 02:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Answer What message? The assignament thing? yeah, I get it, and I put that in some pages, as:Zim Eats Waffles,Vindicated!,The Voting of the Doomed and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. About the other thing of administrator, I'm not, but an administrator told me that he's going to talk about it with the founder to decide if make me administrator, bureaucrat or rollback or nothing. 18:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 17:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks :)) i have missed being on here. thanks though! :))) Re: Irken articles I think if we did that we'd have one big lengthy article on our hands. A lot of those articles are pretty wordy. Since most of them link to a lot of the other Irken-related articles it's probably best to keep them all separate. Dykeatron 01:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a right to do so. I didn't disagree with anyone--I was merely responding to someone. Also, it was not your blog post, so I really don't think you have a right to control the context of which I make my posts if it is not your own blog post. If you want to say "Don't Be Rude in your comments", then go ahead! If you think it is rude of me what I'm doing to someone who was more rude to ME than I to HIM, take it up with Dykeatron. PrimusGod 10:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) OHHHH, were you talking about the person who posted on Gato's blog? That was a troll, and needed to be dealt with accordingly. PrimusGod 10:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Heh, no problem. I just remember seeing a video awhile back with a Bloody GIR in the same spot, and I decided to add some information. ^^ Invader LEK 15:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Invader LEK Wait, what are you talking about? I wasn't being rude to Gato. There was a troll who was saying "I DON'T LIKE ZADR", so I told them to buzz off. :Y The person who I was saying was being rude was that Perry guy.PrimusGod 11:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Proposed rule Ohh, that's neat. The article about Irkens I mean. I actually haven't seen them on the wiki activity page much. I'm assuming most of their edits were just rolled back. Also, I agree with your theory. It's painfully clear that they're probably very young and very unfamiliar with wiki usage. In the past, what I've done is gone to their talk page, tell them that their material is best kept in a blog post, and then given them a certain amount of time to transfer the material over before deleting the article. Until then I just stick a "to be destroyed" on it. Is this sufficient, do you think, for this issue, or do you still like your idea? Dykeatron 21:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't really give them a deadline, usually until the end of the day or in the next couple days that follow. However, I haven't done it in a while. It's really not a big deal to do your method, so I'd be fine with employing that technique in the future. Dykeatron 01:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Would it be possible to start up work on revamping the main page this weekend? Seeing as we're the only two active admins and the guy I've been working with with getting the OHP banner up having all his stuff ready, I thought it would be a good time to start. Just thought I'd pop by rather than doing it unannounced and alone. Thanks! Dykeatron 01:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah sweet, same time zone. I'll probably be gone for the majority of Saturday, but other than that Sunday will be clear for sweet main page revampage. Yeah, being called Olivia is fine with me. Getting called Dykeatron gets old and frankly sort of awkward. Heehee. Dykeatron 21:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fortunately not, that sounds illegal. I'm doing volunteer stuff tomorrow morning and stuff. Blech. Yeah, well, being called by your username more than your name gets weird sometimes. I use this username for a looot of stuff. We definitely have to get a new featured article, yes. Also, a poll and a new featured quote would be nice. For the title card, are you referring to the big 3D-ish one or the rectangular one that appears at the top of any other page? We could make one if we can find and install the actual font they used for the show. Dunno about the watermark, especially since we've had opposition to changing it. The last time it was changed was around last Christmas, I think, when we had that adorable Christmasy layout. What do you have in mind for a contest? Hmm, I only know that he is active on facebook, because after our first meeting he friended me so we could discuss the contest and the banner arrangements. He sent me the file a while back when his friend finished it and I could always dig it up. I'm sure he'll be thrilled that we're finally getting around to it. Dykeatron 00:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I never even noticed the new poll. Honestly, I've gotten so used to the current watermark that I never even notice it anymore. Well, if you have any idea for the rectangular box then let me know. I'll go back on facebook and download the banner he sent me. Actually, I think he does have a Wikia account! He used it to first contact us. Here it is. 3:30 should be fine. I should be awake pretty early on Sunday so there's no risk of me rolling my carcass out of bed in the afternoon. Oh, and I was referring to mine. Haha. Dykeatron 20:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with the talk page, but I can do the chat on Alien Species as long as you know that other members of that wiki won't be annoyed by it. Well, I made sure to post a bulletin a while asking for input as to what they want on the main page. I've also talked to Teneery... resulting in minimal progress, but hey, some people have lives. Dykeatron 23:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, all right. That's cool then. I'll be sure to tell Johnny, too, in case he has any input. Dykeatron 14:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Just before you left I was gonna give you this link: http://www.dafont.com/invader-zim.font It's an Invader Zim font for the new rectangle logo. I can work on the banner tonight, too. The one on the main page, I mean. Dykeatron 22:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) YOU COOL MANAnime12340 20:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Draft for rectangular logo? This is by NO MEANS a serious qualifier for the logo replacement, just a rough draft. I've been messing around with new logos and so far nothing comes close to being as good as the current one. The picture fills most of the screen, it complements the font color, and draws the viewer in. The military logo leaves a lot of blank space unless it is repeated. Frankly I don't think it's a priority to change it if it's so hard to replace, but since you seemed so dedicated to the idea I entertained it. So I think maybe a cute idea would be using a screenshot, like of Zim or something? Here's one I made using a picture of the Massive: Thoughts? Dykeatron 21:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well all the other databases are wrong clearly ''we're the only ones doing it right. That idea sounds so adorable. If I had the time I'd try to make it myself, sigh. It sounds very neat though. Dykeatron 01:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I suppose it is! If you need help with making it let me know. Dykeatron 20:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The title should probably be at the top. While I'm at it I'll respond to your other message too. Yeah, go ahead and suspend him if you haven't already. Dykeatron 01:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oddly enough, I like the main page. Perhaps if you sneak stuff under my nose, you could get even more changed. XD I'm not exactly sure what you've changed, though. About that SoapyWaffles thing. . . Coincidentally, Soapy Waffles has already done that for Mopiness of Doom! Rose set up a contest for a background character thing, and the winner's character would make a cameo appearance. It's odd that you came up with that idea, but then again, great minds think alike. PrimusGod 12:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) The episode is not finished, if that's what you're asking. But here's the information for the Character contest:http://s4.zetaboards.com/Soapy_Waffles/topic/8582923/1/ and here's the winner: http://s4.zetaboards.com/Soapy_Waffles/topic/8785767/1/ PrimusGod 20:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Problem Solved Ahhh! Why didn't I think of that sooner? That is so brilliant, and we can just use the coding from the Irken screens! Wow, pats on the shoulder all around team. Awesome! P.S. haha thanks, an icon change was long overdue. Dykeatron 02:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Well you deserve it, I think we are making a lot of progress in spiffing up the main page. Oh man don't worry about it. Tumblr crashed for a couple hours last night so my girlfriend preoccupied herself with doing nefarious deeds at my expense. It ain't no big thing. Dykeatron 20:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Literally as in my username is Dykeatron for a reason. Dykeatron 01:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) You don't say. Well, uh, yeah. Running a wiki requires cooperation after all. :I Dykeatron 04:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fanon stuff Tell your older brother he's one crazy dude. On the Fanon, I'm sort of on the fence about that. I feel like it's best left to main page stuff, but if we created articles for them they would have to be written in a way that is unbiased and as clear as possible. I don't think we really have any fanon articles. Operation Head Pigeons warrants a page the most out of all of them, probably. That and Soapy Waffles. Dykeatron 20:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to fix the Zim one when I first noticed it but couldn't figure it out. I... guess it's kinda pretty? A little flamboyant though. And yeah I got the last message. Dykeatron 01:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually I just thought it was bright and annoying and it glared against the black of the screen. :I I'm gonna go back and see if I can undo it. Dykeatron 03:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who changed it originally, I would have just left it as it was. Whoever decided it needed improvement should have asked us first. I changed the caption boxes because they were too purple and the hyperlinks were kinda camouflage against them. Honestly I think if it was white it would glare against the black the way the neon did. I had to go to the template for the Irken infobox and paste in color codes from google. Dykeatron 19:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope, I never touched it. Just wondering, is that picture with the white background fan made? I'm going to go through uploaded photos and see if there are any usable ones in there already. Dykeatron 22:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't really have a favorite, right now all that comes to mind is the Master. u_u Although one of my cats is named Dalek. Dykeatron 01:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) He's not very cuddly he's actually a little prick which is probably what I get for naming him that. I'm online like, all day from around three to eleven. I don't exactly spend all day on the wiki though. Dykeatron 03:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh god I never thought to check if that was changed too. I'll go look at it now. P.S. nice Ten icon, he's my favorite Doctor dang. Dykeatron 02:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOSH YOU'RE AWESOME OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!! i freaken love your picture!!! its the doctor!!! he was my favorite doctor:))))) so my dad resently went to the UK and bought some stuff for me and my siblings. its doctor who stuff and i cant wait until he gets home. sorry i get kinda fangirly over things I '''LOVE!!!!' but yah i really love your pic!! Re: Updates Goob job my cat would be proud. Ah yes we read Julius Caesar last year. Reading plays in class is always annoying. Wasn't there drama over admin business a while ago? If she says she wants admin status then that's cool with me. We need more active admins, even if the list gets lengthy. Dykeatron 00:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) My class had a self declared Latin expert who was always correcting people. Really, sometimes I feel like I'm too nice to members. It wouldn't hurt to have people to balance that out. But I mean if she ever expresses interest in the position again then why not. I'm more comfortable with promoting people now (wow this is a really public domain to talk about other people like this). Dykeatron 20:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Answer No, but the founder made me a Chatmod and probably I gonna be admin. soon because the founder put me in charge of the wiki if she's inactive (And she's gonna be soon for one reason:school). 20:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I already answered. "The episode is not finished, if that's what you're asking. But here's the information for the Character contest:http://s4.zetaboards.com/Soapy_Waffles/topic/8582923/1/ and here's the winner: http://s4.zetaboards.com/Soapy_Waffles/topic/8785767/1/ PrimusGod 20:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC)" Re: Screenshots Definitely put Squee up on the page for Squee!, just so people know what he looked like in his cameo. In case you haven't already done that. Also, would it be possible to take a picture of Chunk and crop it down so it's just him? We need a picture of him for the Characters C index. To answer your question, yes, that would be a good idea to use them in both articles. Dykeatron 19:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, misread your message! Disregard the request for a cropped picture, I see the individual photos now. Dykeatron 19:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re I'm sorry, but I don't have the episode in english either, so I can't help, hey, can you come to the spanish wiki chat, some users want to know you. 03:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) http://es.invasorzim.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity . 03:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) They're ready now. 03:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Wiki What fanon wiki? You mean the Irken Empire Wiki? If I Hated Happy Tree Friends more than I liked Perry then my username would be HTF Hater825 04:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thats a vortian quotey system (IDK what i was thinking when I thought of this name) How do I add the thick white lines to quotes, to seperate the quotes like this. Zim: STOP STEALING MY MONIES. ---- Snowman: But he didnt know that much about christmas, did he? But how do I make it in the middle of the page, cause I noticed the white lines go in the middle, not across the page fully. Zimfan:D 17:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Fake Page Hi Dr. Anonymous1, somebody create this fake page http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/StephieQuigley519, please delete the fake page. burtbolivia, please leave you're message 03:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) De nada You're welcome, and actually, I'm bureaucrat, the founder made me a bureaucrat, but thanks anyway!. PD:Sorry if I responded too late, I was kinda busy yesterday. 13:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey. Just loaded with work this weekend, working on cosplays, blah. This week was high stress. Ah I understand how that would be awkward, I don't know any Spanish either. Just basic conversational German. Gee looks like we have that in common. I highly doubt I'm going to have much free time at all this weekend though. English assignments... APUSH and Physics tests to study for, ugh. Not to mention volunteer work. Sucks man. That sounds fun though, when I have time that would be nice. Dykeatron 20:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It's tedious but it could be worse. Like, I just want my mandatory 40 hours. Junior. Dykeatron 01:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Work, really. PrimusGod 00:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots: I have finally found a way to make screenshots. I want to add some soon, but i need to know: Would you consider these pics high quality, or high enough to add? Here is one i took. Zimfan:D 01:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (P.S, im not going to spam the pages with them, just get some in) More like art commissions. PrimusGod 01:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh! you want to know? Well, (this might be for pc only, idk) you watch your episode, pause it at the moment you want to take the screenshot, and then go to your toolbar, click on "Snipping Tool", snip it and save it, or copy and paste it into something like Microsoft Paint. You can also use a print screen button, but Idk how to work them. Zimfan:D 01:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you know any pages that need some more pictures? I can take screenshots of them, I have all the ''Invader Zim ''episodes on iTunes. Zimfan:D 01:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) And your welcome! Zimfan:D 01:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Art commissions for internet people, stuff for a new movie called Poonchy, et cetera. PrimusGod 14:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) YW Your welcome i was just checking this out. I happen to be a huge fan of Fallout and Invader Zim so i was checking if they had a Wikia for it. Yes, i am so glad they doOldworldblues42 23:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) It does sound cool nothing to be ashamed of. I'll listen, i listen to anyone. As long as they listen to my Falllout talk. haha....yeah. The 42 came to me suddenly. it sounded perfect with that magnificent DLC(downloadable content) off fallout. I will contribute as much as i can. I enjoy fixing grammar. Someone spells a word wrong and i would love to fix it. Just like on Fallout Wikia. thank you for the warm welcoming by the way.Oldworldblues42 00:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) oh and is there a chat on here? Yeah i love to spell. Your very interesting because you taught me something new today. I never knew that about the number 42. That is very cool and it is very perfect for the DLC since the DLC is very mysterious and odd in a way that i understand quite well. My birthday is actually today. It's been a good birthday though. Just turned 13 finally. hehe.....this is a very fun site. i already read alot of very interesting things about this marvelous show!Oldworldblues42 01:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) DLC(Downloadable content) in my video games you buy special packs to download to your game to add weapons, armor, maps, characters, and more quests. I love Classic Rock. Been listening to that stuff since i was a little kid. I was five when i first remember watching Invader Zim on television during the day. I didnt get into it until i was about 9 but they were cancelling it so......then i started watching it again when i was eleven on netflix. ive seen every episode. Now that i am thirteen i am even more in love with the series and i am saddened on how they had to cancel the show. Why not cancel some of these nasty, crappy shows on now? How could they cancel this show? it was humorous and interesting. that still angers me even today.Oldworldblues42 02:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i had to go to bed too. I was lucky because it was right before they were going to cancel it. It was so long ago but it was the first episode on normal tv. I hate tv right now because nothing is ever on! Oldworldblues42 19:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Eaxactly but i watch the health channel. If invader zim ever came back i would die. But i know it probably wont . So ill be sad then. huhmmm..........Oldworldblues42 22:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you! Did you send me a message? I hope so! Anyway, I love Doctor Who! Yay for spacemen! Invader Ravioli 13:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Transcripts Wow, they look great! Thanks so much for putting in the time and effort to do that, it looks so much more organized now. I think we all know how neglected the transcript pages have been in terms of organization, so thanks again. Dykeatron 00:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well thank you again, I appreciate it. Ahaha, twenty more hours of work to go. My job takes a lot of work. I might get more than the required amount of hours. Which is good, I guess. Dykeatron 20:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm organizing a library of about 600 books for a local women's art center. Dykeatron 19:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Huh. That's kinda weird. Actually, merging them won't be necessary. Just get rid of the synopsis, it's too wordy and is just gratuitous. Dykeatron 03:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) tedi says hi hi this is tedi u said u could help me rigth with what the carton that o i wanted to add to invader zim. Re: Good Job. First of all, thanks to the commendmant! I was actually bouncing between if or if not I should've gotten involved with that, because on one side i was like "what if i get in trouble for doing a admin's job" and the other side I was like "just do it, you're not doing a admins job, you're helping the wiki, just like every other good editor out there". I ended up deciding on yes, as you see. No, I have not considered applying for admin, but I might. I've been thinking of doing that, but I've just been trying to get some more edits before I think about it (since most admins have a thousand edits, AT LEAST). But if you say this is enough, then I would apply for admin. And, there was a "Gomez Pee" bit? *facepalm* I don't get some editors. And I think blocking the user was a good idea. I warned him if he continued on with that kind of thing, he would get banned, and he continued, so yeah, good idea. And lastly, about the part on leaving: I was originally fully leaving, except for one edit a day (to keep the progress on my "Membranes Passion" badge, i was 7-8 days in). But i figured out how to space out time for both wikis. Zimfan:D 03:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) (and, how would one apply for admin?) Zimfan:D Wikia time: Ok, tonight im going on a editing rampage, as there will be nothing to do, and I thought, "why not try to get the attention span of gir badge?" So i decided on trying, and I wanted to know: What time is it 12:00 AM in EST time? Zimfan:D 12:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) no not really thanks. my dad is not in the military. he goes to different places on bisiness trips. he got me a TARDIS poster that fits on my door (i guess a door poster :P) and the 9, 10, and 11 doctors sonics Selena <3 21:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC)